Hungry
by uhmeganisthesex
Summary: hermione granger is looking for change, and shes found it. read what happens when she finds a boy toy, named draco, and instead of having him as her play thing she feels ACTUALY feelings for him. WOAH! smut... well a little


Hungry

We all know her. She's our favorite bushy-haired brilliant bookworm, Hermione Jane Granger. She's 1/3 of the Golden Trio. She was amazing at school, the brightest witch in her years without a doubt. But Hermione was tired with herself, she wanted to be known for more than her brains, she wanted to be known for her body, our favorite little goody wanted to be a sex goddess.

Now Hermione was no virgin, but she was far from experienced. She was very pretty, but she wanted to be irresistible. And in her 7th year at Hogwarts she was desperate for change.

Over the summer she had changed, but her transformation wasn't near complete. Sure she bought new clothes, her hair was tamer, and her body developed but her looks only went so far, she had to have a different attitude this year too, and she more than anxious to get on that train and see everyone's reactions. She wanted everyone to be shocked, she wanted guys to want her, and girls to envy her, and she knew that platform 9 ¾ would be the first test.

She woke up the morning of her descent for Hogwarts excited. Hermione was waiting for this day for the whole summer break. She eagerly took a quick, hot shower and walked to her vanity where she had all the cosmetics she needed for the morning, because she couldn't use magic to make her hair absolutely wonderful she had grown very used to using them. She had packed pretty much her whole closet the night before so she had previously picked out what she had decided to wear. She had decided on a black pleated mini skirt with cerulean blue ¾ sleeve v neck that showed her newly grown voluptuous 34Ds wonderfully, and for shoes she decided on black knee high boots. With Crookshanks asleep on her bed, Hermione put on an emerald green lace pushup with matching knickers and sat down at her vanity table and started to do her hair the muggle way. She had decided she was going for a straight look, and when she was finished her hair was perfectly straight and shiny, hanging down to her mid back. For her make up she decided, simple. She put on some blush to accentuate her cheekbones, mascara to make her beautiful hazel brown eyes pop, and to complete her look she added some sheer lip-gloss to her full pouted lips. After she was done she dressed and checked herself out in the mirror. She looked good, but would it work?

Hermione kissed her parent's good bye as she got ready to board the train. But when she got on the train she couldn't find Harry, or Ron, or even Ginny, and all the booths were full except for one, can you guess who was in there? The one and only ferret, Drace Malfoy was all alone in that booth. Ugh Hermione thought. She walked in and sat down; Malfoy was reading a book and hadn't heard her or noticed her slide in. When Malfoy looked up he said with a smirk, "My, my mudblood haven't you change?"

Hermione responded quickly, "Hmm why yes ferret I have, and you have too. You're looking greasier and slimier than ever."

With that Draco put on a sarcastic frown, "That wasn't very polite mudblood, I demand your respect, as I was trying to pay you a compliment." He replied slyly, while scanning her long tan legs.

Shit Hermione thought, he's checking me out. Ew. Wait that's not bad, that's good! I am not at all attracted to ferret boy, but he is the Slytherin sex god……Ok Hermione think! Retaliate! Hermione was trying to think of something to tease him, after all she was trying to have an attitude, if she wanted to be a sex goddess she was going to have to get one soon. So why not start now?

Hermione smoothly stood up and walked over to Draco who was parallel to her. He looked at her with confused eyes. She simply put on a devilish smile. When she reached him she lifted her skirt, revealing her knickers and straddled his lap. He let out a little gasp as Hermione did so, and she put her arms around his neck. Her cleavage was very close to his face and he just couldn't stop staring. Hermione noticed and couldn't help but smile.

"So Malfoy you like them?" she said laughing. Draco was speechless, he couldn't believe how big they were, I mean Draco had seen bigger, but Hermione had such a tiny frame that they were just perfect. When Draco didn't respond Hermione knew she had gained success. Whoot whoot! Ten points for Hermy! Now she had to take the next step.

"If you really like them that much I mean I wouldn't care to share them with you." She said seductively as she removed her hands from his neck and started to pull off her shirt and reveal her large breasts almost popping out of her emerald bra. His mouth dropped. He couldn't believe book worm was doing this, and he was enjoying it.

Hermione leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Ferret say something or this will all be over in a minute." But Draco couldn't bring himself to speak. Hermione playfully frowned, and thought alright time to play with his emotions. She bent down once again and started to suck and nibble at his ear and neck. She could feel him tensing. In between bites she said "Really Draco, just say one thing and I'm yours for today, just one little thing. All I want you to do is beg. Is that really so hard? Come on you're a big boy swallow your pride, fuck a mudblood." He wouldn't, he would not!

Hermione could feel him get hard, she could feel his groin twitch as she simply placed her hand softly onto it through the fabric of his pants. She wanted him to give in.

"Aw Drakie it's only a couple of words." She said teasingly. But nope, he said nothing. She smiled and squeezed his groin, and he let out a soft grunt of pleasure. Mmm, Kinky. She shrugged and slowly got up. She sighed and said, "What a shame, I really needed a good fuck. Guess you weren't up the challenge." She grabbed his chiseled face and raised it so he was looking at her, she pouted and said, "I'll just go find some else then."

She gathered her things and started to walk out, she could feel his eyes on her luscious butt. She smiled, and before she could someone else opened the booths door. Blaise Zabini. Mmmm Hermione thought. When Blaise looked up to see Hermione he said, "Hermione? What the hell happened to you! I mean you look great uhh for a mudblood." He said trying to act as if he wasn't attracted to her. Sure.

"Womanhood happened Blaise. And you don't look too bad yourself." She said with a wink. She stood on her tippy toes to reach his ear, since he was about 6 inches taller than her, and she whispered into his ear "Draco's being mean, I told him to beg and he wouldn't, will you snog me right here? And maybe another day we can do even more."

Blaise smiled and picked her up back into the booth. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he sat down with her still attached to him, right infront of Malfoy. Then they started to snog, hard and rough. Hermione could tell Malfoy was sneering, he was jealous, and he wanted Hermione but her wouldn't beg at least not for now.

Orientation

Hermione was tired and left the dinner early. She said goodbye to her friends and got up to leave. Someone across the Great Hall saw her leave and exited also. As Hermione was walking down the corridors someone grabbed her by waist and swung her into a nearby broom closet. Hermione's heart paced, who the fuck was doing this? Finally she saw her "kidnapper", none other than Draco the ferret himself. She smiled to herself but remained her composure.

"Draco? What ever can I do for you?" she asked innocently. Draco sneered.

"You know damn well." He replied as he pinned her up against the door. "I want you."

"Well we've discussed this, you get nothing," she said biting her lip and slowly opening her robe revealing her cleavage and long legs, "Until you beg."

"Listen mudblood I'm the one in control here, Malfoys do not beg, nor will we ever. Besides you know you want me, admit it." Draco replied.

"As soon as you beg, I'll admit I want you and if you don't beg well I can go find your buddy Blaise and he can tell you all about me." Hermione replied playfully pouting.

Draco stared at her with anger in his eyes. He needed to make her beg first, make her give in, but how he thought?

"Guess what mudblood?" Draco said stepping back from Hermione and crossing his arms. "Come on guess." Hermione just stared waiting for him to answer himself.

"Head girl, head boy, rooms very close….." Draco said smirking. Hermione frowned but on the inside she was smiling. Just get him to beg then I can be pleasured when I want. She walked to Draco and pressed herself against him and lifted one leg so it was up against his waist. Hermione could feel his hard Quidditch muscles, through his robe and sweater.

She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Rooms very close hmm? Well Draco beg and we can do whatever you want, whenever you want." He gulped. Hermione knew it was taking it all the power in his body to go against his manhood's wishes and not beg.

She looked up at him and licked her lips, and he couldn't resist he needed to taste her. So he bent down and tenderly kissed her. Hermione decided it was better for her since he had made the gesture. So she kissed back. At first it was very soft then it became rougher as Draco licked Hermione's bottom lip asking for entry, Hermione obliged and opened her mouth slightly. Draco slipped his tongue inside her mouth and soon realized that Hermione's tongue was very skilled, lightly massaging his own tongue and exploring Draco's mouth as their mouths expanded and they started to snog harder. It became rough and Draco cautiously ran his hands through Hermione's hair. Hermione's hands were tangled in Draco's platinum blonde locks. Draco removed one of his hands from Hermione's hair and carefully placed it on her firm bottom, and squeezed. Hermione in took a sharp breath causing Draco to smirk.

Hermione needed to retaliate. So she pulled away from their kissing, removed her hands from his hair and grabbed his other hand and placed it on her ass along with the other hand. She kissed his neck and whispered "Let's go upstairs." Draco smiled when she said this and he thought he had won, but Hermione knew better than that and only said that to give him false hope. Plus this broom closet was getting hot.

Draco held her hand, and practically ran through the corridors dragging Hermione behind. She was having a hard time keeping up with him, he was excited for nothing….he still hadn't begged.

When they reached their rooms, Draco picked her up and carried her into his room. He dropped her onto the bed and cast off his shirt, then started to unbuckle his pants. Hermione started to giggle, and she rose to her knees. She reached out for his hands and pulled them away, he looked at her surprised.

"Beg." Hermione simply and forcefully stated. Draco was saying no with his face. Hermione shrugged and took his hands to her chest, and he pulled off her shirt. She was left smiling on his bed while he stepped back to get a better look. "Still not satisfied?" Hermione asked. He smirked and she smoothly pulled down her skirt, so she was just in her bra and knickers.

Draco had moved to the bed to lie down and watch her. He crossed his arms as to say "no, not good enough." Hermione crawled up the bed to him stopping right at his crotch. His pants were still on but she teasingly started rubbing Draco Jr. through the fabric. Draco twitched. His belt was half undone and Hermione started to undo the rest. She cast his belt to the floor, and started on his button and zipper, but Draco removed her hands and Hermione knew that he wanted her vulnerable before him. So she slowly reached her hands behind her back and undid her clasp. When she had the clasp undone she slowly removed her bra. Strap by strap. She could feel Draco shaking in anticipation though he remained calm on the outer surface. Hermione then let her large breasts free. Draco's eyes bulged and he moved forward to touch them, but Hermione cast his hand away. He knew why. So he pulled down his pants and was left in his boxers. Her turn now. So she got up form the bed and slowly pulled down her panties. Draco gasped when she stepped out of them revealing her small hairless pussy.

She crawled back onto the bed and straddled him at the waist. He started to play with her already aroused nipples, pinching and kneading the hard beads. He lowered one hand down to her pussy and began to tease and rub her clit. Hermione let out a soft moan. He knew she would be the one begging soon, so he quickly inserted one finger, then two, then began to pump slowly in and out of her wettening pussy. He removed his fingers and added one more, and once again began to pump in and out harder and faster this time. Hermione was moaning and whimpering, and she was quickly getting soaked. Hermione had to make him out of control so she waited for him to pull out his fingers and brought them to his mouth and he licked them clean. She rose off of him and realized he still had on his boxers. That would not do. She pulled them down and his hard 9 inch cock was set free. She couldn't contain her excitement. It was a god. She teased her finger and ran them slowly up and down his shaft, causing Draco to shiver. She began to lick him slowly and ran her tongue up and tongue flicking her tongue as she went. He was pulsating and he needed to feel the warmth of her mouth. She could tell what he wanted and decided lets have a taste. She lowered herself down and slowly took all of him inside her mouth. She began to bob her head down slowly, flicking her tongue on the underside of his cock as she went, Draco's hands made their way to Hermione's head and he pushed her head down while he bucked his hips up wanting her to have him deeper inside her mouth. Hermione continued and Draco was enjoying every minute of this. She was good. Just as Draco was really getting into it Hermione stopped. He looked up confused and upset.

"Beg." Hermione said smiling.

"No you beg!" he replied hastily, trying to regain his composure.

Hermione crawled up the bed and straddled him again, but since his pants weren't on his huge throbbing erection was now settled underneath her wet pussy. He tensed and Hermione knew that her wet pussy sliding up and down his shaft was making him need to feel release. So she slowly started to rock back and forth. By now Draco was flipping.

She stood up got off the bed and stood in front of him. Draco knew what she was waiting for.

"No." Draco simply stated.

Hermione shrugged and started to gather up her clothes. Jus then Draco yelled "Stop, please. Hermione I want you to fuck me." He said mumbling.

"I beg your pardon, what was that. I couldn't hear you. Speak up." Hermione lied.

After that Draco got up and walked over to her. He forcefully pushed her onto the bed so she was lying under him.

"Fuck me Hermione, please." Draco said loud and clearly. Hermione smiled.

"God it took you so long." She said feeling accomplished.

Draco lifted up from her and started to stroke his hard throbbing enormous erection. Hermione looked up at him expectantly, pleading him to fuck her. He brought his cock to her entry and started to tease her clit rubbing his cock against it. Hermione started to moan. She couldn't take it any longer; she needed to have him fuck her. She had already won so she decided to make it clear what she wanted.

"Draco, I need you." Hermione said breathing deeply. Draco smirked and started to tease her clit more. Hermione couldn't take it. "FUCK ME DRACO! I NEED YOUR COCK!" Draco smiled and without warning he slid all of his cock inside of her. She gasped and started to scream. "MAKE ME SORE! Oh God, Oh God, DRACO!"

Draco started to pump harder and harder, trying to go deeper and deeper with each thrust. He lifted Hermione's legs onto his shoulders so he could take on a new angle. Hermione was almost there, and Draco was grunting as he thrusted in and out.

Hermione's started to arch her back and drive her head into the mattress trying to make him go deeper. Her body started to twitch and her muscles started to ache, soon her juices were flowing out of her. And her body went back to its normal rhythm, with her bucking her hips to meet Draco's thrusts. Soon after Hermione Draco came hard too, and collapsed on top of Hermione. Breathing heavily he flipped over so he was lying next to her.

Neither of them was speaking, they didn't have to. They both knew it was good, and that there were would be many more times like this. Draco put his arm around Hermione and she rested her head on his toned chest. They soon fell asleep tired and sore.

wants more??????????? review!


End file.
